Hidden Blood
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: Can someone do the wrong thing and still be human? Can someone do the right thing and still be a monster? To be honest, the lines between humanity and insanity or becoming a monster is so thin, so faded, that someone could easily step over it and wind up on the other side and never even know it. But who is the real enemy here? The human or the monster?
1. Scroll I: First Battle

**_**(Enter "Naraku No Hana" Higurashi Opening 2 as opening)**_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Scroll I: First Battle~<strong>

The rain fell harsh, yet in silence. The only way one would be able to hear it was if they wanted to hear the rain as it collided with whatever was under it. However, before the storm, one person could remember that it was around noon when the rain fell. She could also tell that it has been falling for around two hours with no end in sight. Sighing to herself, she moved some of her hair out of her eyes and looked up. "...Rain, eh?..." She said and allowed the wet bangs to fall once more.

"Well...at least the blinding sun is out of my face."

The woman's name was Annalee Kaminari; "Kaminari" the last name she gave to herself around three years ago, and being 18 years of age now. The thing was, if anyone so much as glanced at her, she would no doubt be mistaken for a demoness. Though her hair was pure black, at the tips of each strand was about four inches of a lighter royal blue color and tied into a high pony tail. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a bright icy blue, with some bags slightly visible under them. Her attire did little to help conceal such facts as well. Bearing a kimono a very dark grey and the ends of the sleeves being dark blue. An ice blue sash was tight around her waist as the sides of the kimono were cut, revealing white shorts and black fabric boots that went up to her knees. Strapped to her waist were also two swords, both bearing silver hilts, dark blue handles and slightly darker blue sheathes.

Annalee was a lone mercenary...or at least that's what she thinks anyways. The problem is that with her appearance -the hair and eyes mainly- work tends to be scarce. People have ran away from her, yelled, spat, heck one village got pitchforks and torches and chased her out of the village once. But it wasn't all bad, the jobs she did manage to get paid for food and spare cloths for fixing her clothes. But the few nights she sleeps at inns, they decide to increase the price of her stay.

Sighing as she kept getting wet, she looked towards a tree that looked somewhat decent for cover and leaned against it, sliding down with a groan. "Well...At least I have a reason to rest now." She mumbled and looked up at the dark grey sky, dark bags forming under her eyes. Just as her eyes started to flutter close, a shrill voice echoed not that far that made her jolt in surprise.

"Grrr...**I HATE THIS STUPID RAIN!**" It echoed in rage. Annalee, now fully awake, slowly turned her head towards the direction of the sound.

"...Did I just hear a cat die or something?" She mumbled, the thought of a cat demon, sleep, and exhaustion soon over swept her as she stood up and dragged herself in the direction of the sound "Mmm...Well, if it is a Cat Demon, I might be able to get some yen off it's fur...I really need to sleep somewhere warm for the night..." She mumbled as she continued to walk. She heard grumbling and a small sneeze from up ahead and hid behind a large tree, peeking out and raising a brow at what she saw.

It was no cat demon, that was for sure. Instead, there was a small green imp like creature with a wooden staff with what appeared to be two human faces carved into it; one an elderly man and the other a young woman. The second creature that was there was a large green two headed dragon, a black muzzle around each mouth and the look of boredom on both of it's faces. Annalee hid behind the tree once again and crossed her arms._***An imp and a dragon? All the way out here? Maybe someone else is with them? **__**I can sense a secondary aura, but it left quite a while ago...***_ She thought as she then felt someone tap her hip. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The same shrill voice spoke as she looked down, now seeing the standing next to her.

"...Nothing, what are you two doing here?" She asked. The imp narrowed his eyes and crossed his own arms.

"That is none of your business, woman! Now begone or my Lord will have your head, he doesn't appreciate eavesdroppers near by." He said, rather rudely and started to walk away. Annalee glared at him, grabbed the back of the imp's kimono and hoisted him up.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one screaming about how he hates rain. That loud mouth of yours can get you killed, you're lucky I didn't attack and kill you for yen." She hissed. The imp glared back and hit her with the staff, making her yelp and drop him. When she looked back down, the imp was gone and looked out to see him hiding behind the dragon, who looks like it could barley care. Annalee raised a brow and started walking towards the cowering imp. Before she got close enough, something roughly grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into a tree. She felt something crack in her side and she cringed in pain. She yelled and looked up to see a skin and boned ogre colored a sickly green color, eyes sunken and yellow fangs drooling with hunger.

"Lookie here, a tasty wench just for me!" It snarled, raising one claw, prepared to strike before something rammed into it. The ogre dropped Annalee and she held her side where she felt the crack. She looked up and saw the twin headed dragon standing in between her and the ogre. The imp ran over and stood next to Annalee.

"Ah-Un! What are you doing?!" The imp screeched and before either of them had any time to react, the ogre roared in rage and swiped it's claws at the dragon's side, earning a growl in pain. The imp hurried over to the dragon and the Ogre advanced to Annalee even closer. Annalee reacted and quickly pulled out one of her swords. To be honest, she had never needed to use them before, all she ever did was hand-to-hand combat; she had never even seen the weapon's blades. The ogre growled and raised it's claws once more and swiped down. Annalee raised the pure white bladed sword upward and the edge slammed into the demon's palm.

There wasn't even a scratch. She knew that the creature's skin wasn't that tough, but her sword...didn't even make it bleed. The ogre laughed as it grabbed her arm and slammed her into another tree. Another crack was heard and some drops of blood escaped her mouth. The force made her drop the weapon in hand and she started gasping for air. She heard the thuds of the ogre get louder and she started to panic. Out of fear and instinct, she grabbed her secondary sword and sliced, eyes shut. The next thing she felt was something warm and wet splatter everywhere and the sounds of a horrific scream cut through the air. Annalee looked up to see that the creature's arm was severed and it was staggering. Annalee stared in shock and looked down at her sword in shock.

The blade was a menacing black, cloaked in the blood of the ogre. She looked over herself to see that she was also covered in blood. There was another scream before she looked up and saw the ogre glaring at her.

"Aaaggghhhh...YOU BITCH!" It roared and made another advance. Before she could raise her sword, the ogre stopped and looked down at it's chest. A clawed hand had pierced through the demon, a green ooze pouring from the wound. The ogre fell to it's knees and when the hand extracted itself from the ogre, it completely disintegrated. Annalee stared down at the newly formed pile of bones before looking up at her "savior".

It was a man, he looked maybe two years older than her. His hair was pure white and his skin was so much paler than hers. He wore what looked like very expensive fabrics and armor along with a fur pelt over one shoulder. The way his left sleeve waved in the wind freely left Annalee with the assumption that he had no left arm in general. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek and an indigo crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were what made her paralyzed. Amber, but cold and void of any kind of emotion. He stared down at her like a father would if he were scorning a child.

It took her some time before Annalee stood up, leaning against the tree behind her and aiming her sword at the newcomer; a demon. Her sword shook, as did the rest of her body and heavy gasps of air wheezed through the air, but she wasn't going to show fear in her eyes. She was scared yes, but she tried to put up a mask to make sure he didn't see it. He looked at her up and down without a word. The imp and the wounded dragon watching silently.

"W-Who...Who are you?" Annalee managed to sputter out. The demon before her looked back up at her eyes and she backed up further into the tree. He looked like he was thinking of something. His eyes glanced back down at the sword in her hands. Then, in one swift motion, he was directly in front of her. Before she could say anything, his hand was around her mouth. She tried to pry his hand off her, even tried using her sword, but he pulled her forward and then slammed her against the tree, forcing her to drop the secondary weapon. She kept trying to get his hand off her mouth, but her eyes slowly started to close and her body was lowered to the ground. The last thing she saw before passing out were his amber eyes, still cold as ice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Enter "With You" Inuyasha Final Act Ending as ending)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>JG: Aaaaaaand HERE'S THE RE-MAKE OF HIDDEN BLOOD! 8D Not that many changes from the original, but some changes are going to occur in the future so watch out. Read and Review if you guys liked it!<strong>


	2. Scroll II: Savior's Debt

****_**(Enter "Naraku No Hana" Higurashi Opening 2 as opening)**_****

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Scroll II: <strong>**Savior's Debt~**

"To be honest Milord, I see no purpose in keeping the woman around." My ward said, tying up the human female's ankles and wrists to the tree. I said no words, nor did I want to acknowledge what he said. I had my own reasons for keeping her around, such as the weapons she kept at her side. Both were forged from demon fangs, I knew that much and from the same demon no less. Both weapons rested next to Ah-Un who was recovering against the tree opposite to the human. _***Once she wakes up, she'll try to get to her weapons.***_

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru? The woman is secured, now what? She's still wounded." Jaken said. I mentally sighed and glanced at Jaken through the corner of my eyes, causing the imp to jolt.

"Then fix her wounds." I said plainly. Jaken stuttered and apology, bowed and went back to work; leaving me back to my own personal thoughts. If the swords were demonic, how did they not possess her when she used the first sword? Perhaps they were forged especially for her and her use alone, which begs the question, who and why?

…

The first thing she noticed was the cold around her; the second was the pain in her sides; the final was that she could feel that her wrists and ankles were bound, and bound tight. A painful groan escaped her as her body shifted. She sat up and opened her eyes, looking around her. There was the imp and the dragon...and now the demon from before less than five feet away from her. His eyes were closed, so Annalee assumed that he was asleep. She started looking around desperately for her weapons. Her wrists and ankles were tied and the binds around her ankles were in turn tied to a tree, like she was some sort of captured animal in a trap. She'd think about her blade's eerie black steel later, for now, she wanted out of here.

Annalee eventually found said weapon, resting near the large dragon, whose wounds seemed to have healed. Her ice blue eyes wondered over to the demon man's form; still and unmoving. _***Now's my chance...***_ Annalee thought, taking a deep breath and crawled over to her swords, trying to grab the one with the black blade. Since both swords were currently sheathed, Annalee couldn't tell the difference. Just as she almost managed to touch the hilt of one weapon, a foot slammed down on her shoulder. She clenched her teeth to prevent herself from screaming as she looked up and saw the same white haired demon from before, foot placed on her shoulder and a colder look in his eyes.

"Not. Wise." He said. He then reached down and grabbed Annalee by her ponytail and raised her up with ease. She yelped in pain as she was met with those amber eyes once more.

"W-What do you want from me?" Annalee asked, not looking at him in the eyes. All the demon did was drop her, walk over to her swords and kicked them over to her.

"Where did you get these?" He asked. Annalee looked from him to the weapons and looked away. The demon walked over to her side and lightly placed his foot on her wounded side; the imp and dragon now awake and watching.

"Do not make me re-break your ribs." He said. Annalee started to panic and shut her eyes.

"M-My mother gave them to me...five years ago. T-They were from my father b-before he died."

"And his name?" After he finished his question, he started to press harder on her side, earning a sound of pain from her and her eyes shutting even tighter.

"I don't know! She just said to keep them close I don't know anything else!" She said, frantic and scared. The demon above her was silent, foot still slightly pressed down on her side. Eventually, he eased up and took his foot off her side. A silent sigh of relief overcame her and she looked up at him. His eyes were cold, but they seemed to express that he was thinking of something.

"...Tell me your name." He demanded, scooting his foot closer to her, as if also saying "or else". Annalee edged away from his foot and sighed. "A-Annalee..."

"Strange name."

"Not my choice in names." She muttered and managed to sit up, cringing as her side grew more painful. She wasn't looking at him anymore, those eyes scared her too much. Unfortunately, his clawed hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He was kneeling in front of her now.

"Then listen well, because of you, one of my wards was wounded, and you caused a delay for my search."

"Delay?"

"Your wounds. I took the liberty of having my other ward help you. Because of you, I lost valuable time."

"Your point?"

As soon as those word left her mouth, he stood up, grabbed her by the kimono and hoisted her up with him. "'My point' is that now you have two choices. Repay your debt by serving me, or I can re-brake your ribs and leave you here." He said, not taking his eyes off of hers. Annalee had a mix of emotions playing inside and outside; anger and shock being the major ones.

"Y-You can't do that! Blame your damn imp! He was the one who was screaming his damn head off! If it wasn't for him, that ogre would have never came!" She said, said imp now hiding behind the dragon.

"Even if it was deaf and blind, that ogre could have smelled you."

Annalee looked stunned after he said those words. Yeah, it was true...but he had no right to do something like this. Before she could say anything else, he dropped her on the ground and placed his foot back to her ribs. "I expect an answer, you've wasted enough time as is." He said, slowly starting to apply pressure to her side. She grabbed his ankle, trying to delay him. She looked around frantically; both of her weapons were out of reach and even if they weren't, he'd do so much more than simply breaking her ribs. Her eyes shut close and took a deep breath.

"F-Fine...I'll serve you." She said, loud enough for him to hear. He stopped adding pressure and slowly lifted his foot off.

"Wise choice." He said and in one swift motion, cut the ropes tying her. He then turned on his heel and started walking. "Stand now, we've wasted enough time already." The demon said. Annalee slowly stood up, the imp and the dragon walking ahead of her. Annalee caught up, but walked next to the dragon, away from the demon leading the others. After a while, the imp slowed and walked next to her.

"Well, now that you're traveling with us, you should know the names of your superiors." He said and pointed his staff at the dragon.

"This is Ah-Un, never take off his muzzle without our Lord's consent." He instructed. Annalee was reluctantly listening, but she looked like she could barley care. _***Your "Lord"...not mine.***_ She thought.

"My name is Jaken, I have just as much authority over you as our Lord, so you better not step out of line."

"Whatever..." Annalee muttered. Jaken scoffed and looked at the demon ahead.

"And that is Lord Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands. I suggest you give him the respect he deserves. You're lucky he even considered in bringing you along." Jaken said. Annalee looked up at the form ahead of her, silver hair flowing freely and an aura not meant to be messed with.

_***...Wait...have I...seen him before?***_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>(Enter "With You" Inuyasha Final Act Ending as ending)<em>****_

* * *

><p><strong>JG: -w- Admit it, you KNOW Sesshomaru would do something like this<strong>


End file.
